


Pomp & Circumstance

by Sherlockian_87



Series: Sherlolly Jello Shots [67]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut, Yeah that's right, it's just an excuse for shameless sherlolly porn, it's smut y'all, ok ok there is sort of a plot, omg I need to stop writing these tags, sherlolly porn, this is sort of pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 09:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian_87/pseuds/Sherlockian_87
Summary: The adrenaline of a solved case, combined with the answering of a long-asked question. What follows? Umm ... smut. Yeah smut. (sorry I am awful at writing summaries)





	Pomp & Circumstance

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask about the title. I have no explanation. It's just what my brain came up with on the spot. HAHA!
> 
> Also, don't ask what this fic is, I seriously don't know.
> 
> I wrote a chunk of it 10 days ago. I was lying in bed one morning when suddenly this idea just bloomed in my brain.
> 
> I wrote it all out in head then decided, you know what? I'm going to write this down. So I did.
> 
> And it sat there for 10 days and I did nothing with it. Until now.
> 
> For the most part it's just an excuse for shameless Sherlolly porn.
> 
> So yeah ... enjoy ... I really don't know if it's any good. I feel rather rusty since I haven't written anything since last year.
> 
> OMG I AM GOING TO STOP WAFFLING NOW.
> 
> Congrats if you got through all that ... read on Macduff!

* * *

The adrenaline of the solved case was coursing through their veins. They hurried through the fading daylight, neither one of them wanting to bother with taking a cab, instead making the silent decision to walk to her flat.

Sherlock had already sent out a takeaway order through an app on his phone. It most likely arriving at her building the exact same time that they would.

"God, that was truly brilliant Sherlock …" Molly said to him, "... how you spotted those tiny specks of mud on the cuffs of his jeans."

He shook his head, hooking her arm with his. "No more brilliant than you identifying and proving the cause of death." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

A warmth surged through her veins at the loving gesture, one he usually didn't show in public. She tilted her head back and smiled up at him. "We make quite a good team, don't we?"

His smile mirrored hers. "I like to think so."

"Hooper and Holmes!"

He frowned slightly. "It could be Holmes and Holmes if you would only say yes."

Molly let out a slightly exasperated huff. "Oh not that again! Don't start."

His frown turned into a full blown pout.

"Sherlock!"

His pout deepened.

"Oh don't!" she exclaimed. "Don't let that ruin this glorious evening. We solved a case Sherlock, don't forget that."

He garumphed. "Why won't you marry me?"

She sighed, fishing out her keys. "You  _know_ why," she stated before unlocking the door to her building.

He followed her inside and up the three flights of stairs. "No, I actually don't," he admitted. "And you know how I don't like not knowing."

She rolled her eyes and unlocked the door to her flat, they walked inside but before either one of them could say anything the buzzer rang out. "That'll be the food," she told him.

"Mmm. This conversation isn't over," he said before turning back around and leaving her flat.

She watched him go, wondering what excuse she could possibly give him this time. It wasn't that she didn't want to marry him, she did, of course she bloody did! But she was afraid that it was all too much, too soon. It wasn't even a full year since that horrible day at Sherrinford. Not even a full year since his first declaration of love to her, albeit it certainly wasn't the last.

Molly sighed, realizing that she was running out of excuses, and was in fact growing rather tired of coming up with excuses. Turning her back on the door she made her way into her bedroom. Toby was curled up on her bed asleep. She gave him a few pets before she quickly changed into a loose t-shirt and a pair of comfy pyjama shorts.

By the time she was done she could hear Sherlock in the kitchen. She walked out of her room and saw that he was removing the takeaway containers from the bag. She made her way over, stopping in the doorway to watch him. It was such an oddly domestic scene as he moved about, gathering up plates and cutlery. Her heart gave a faint sort of twinge at the sight.

"You know what Sherlock," she said, breaking through the silence.

He stopped what he was doing and looked up at her.

" _I_ don't know why," she admitted.

He stared at her for a moment, before both of his eyebrows rose. "Is that a-"

" _Yes_."

"Yes?"

She nodded. "Yes."

The napkins and forks he had been holding fell to the floor as he rounded the table and gathered her into his arms. He kissed her deeply as she wound her arms across his shoulders.

"You're going to regret this," he said once they parted for breath.

She scoffed. "What a horrible thing to say!"

"It's the truth."

She bumped her nose against his, smiling slightly. "I know it is. But I don't care. The days that I  _don't_ regret marrying you are going to far outweigh the days that I do."

He kissed her again, and she returned it eagerly.

"I know it won't be easy Sherlock," she admitted a few moments later. "I'm well aware of that. But I also know that we're both willing to make this work."

He nodded before kissing her again, lifting her off of her feet.

"What are you doing?" she cried, laughing slightly as he carried her out of the kitchen.

"Celebrating," he answered, hoisting her up so that he could carry her over his shoulder.

"Sherlock!" She reached down and gave his arse a smack.

He retaliated with his own smack, making her shriek. He entered her bedroom, and at the sight of the two of them Toby decided that it was best to make himself scarce; leaping from the bed and running from the room. Sherlock settled her down onto the now empty bed, cupping her face in his hands before kissing her once more. The moment they parted she slid herself to the centre of the mattress and he followed. She laid down, smiling at him.

"Are you tired?" he questioned her.

She shook her head. "Not in the slightest." She nudged him with her foot. "You?"

"No."

She smiled at him. "Good."

He moved so quickly that all she managed to let out was a faint squeak before he covered her body with his own, kissing her deeply. His hands slipped beneath her shirt, stroking the soft skin of her belly. She sighed against his lips before making a soft noise of disappointment when he pulled away.

"Sit up," he told her.

She did as he asked and he slid her shirt up and off of her, revealing her breasts to him. Her pebbled nipples beckoned, begging to be taken between his lips. They were soft shell pink, and looked as if they would taste delicious. He smirked, all too aware of how delicious they were, his mouth watering at the thought. She laid back down, continuing to smile at him.

He dropped his head and she let out a gasp as he took a nipple between his lips, suckling it delicately before he gave it a long, drawn out suck. She gasped once more, before whimpering out, "Do that again!"

Sherlock complied, but not before switching to her other breast, giving that nipple the attention it deserved. He laid his hand over other one, the hardened bud pressing into his palm. He continued to alternate between the two, suckling at first, then circling her areola with his tongue before flicking the tip of her nipple. By the time he had his fill, both of her breasts were throbbing from his attentions.

Continuing his path downwards he pressed kisses to her skin, murmuring terms of endearment until he reached the hem of her pyjama shorts. With a gentle tug from him, and a rise of hips from her, the pyjama shorts were slipped off and tossed to the side to join her shirt in some unknown part of the room.

He groaned the moment he realized she wasn't wearing any knickers. The scent of her arousal washed over him, making his cock throb. Suddenly the sound of her voice broke through the fugue of his lust.

"Why are you still completely dressed while I'm naked?" she asked. "Not fair."

He glanced up at her and saw that she was mock pouting. He smirked before sliding off the bed and proceeded to do a bit of a strip tease.

"Hurry up!" she growled, making him laugh.

He did as she asked, tossing the last bit of clothing away. His cock throbbed once more, twitching in eagerness to be buried deep inside of her, but he had other plans first. He climbed back onto the bed and grabbed her around the ankles, before he put her legs together and raised them up, gently bending them at the knee so that they touched her chest. He glanced down and saw that her folds were pressed tightly together and glistening with her arousal, he couldn't help but groan at the sight.

"I'm going to take you just like this," he told her. "But first …" He knocked her legs apart and she let them fall to either side of him, so that he was know kneeling between her spread legs. "That's better," he muttered, shifting back slightly.

She let out a soft hum, knowing exactly what he intended to do. She watched as he now slowly bent forward, gasping out a quiet "Oh!" as he took her clit directly between his lips. "Oh fuck!" she moaned when he suckled it delicately. Usually he built up to giving her clit the attention it ached for, teasing her, but not so tonight.

He suckled and licked, circling the tender pearl with the tip of his tongue, flicking it before dragging his tongue across and around it. It was beautiful torture. She was moaning wildly, her noises increasing when he slipped a finger inside of her. He tilted his hand, palm upward, and moved his finger in a come hither motion.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" she cried.

He latched onto her clit and gave it a long suck. She could feel him smiling against her, the git. He matched the movements of his finger to the lapping of his tongue against her clit. She buried her hands in his hair, her hips rising slightly off the bed as she came calling out his name. He stilled his finger, slowly slipping it out of her while he placed a gentle kiss upon her clit. She whimpered softly.

Sitting up, he grabbed at the sheet and wiped off his mouth and hand, knowing that they'd be washing the bedding tomorrow, especially if the night continued on in the way he intended it to.

For a moment he drank in the sight of her. Her skin was flushed, her chest still rising and falling rather quickly. Her eyes were heavily lidded as she peered up at him; she was slowly working her way out of the glow of her orgasm, and her legs were still spread open, giving him another glorious eyeful. His cock throbbed once more, reminding him of its presence.

"Are you going to fuck me or not?" she growled suddenly.

He chuckled. "So impatient Molly," he mock scolded. "Wasn't the orgasm I just gave you enough?"

"No." She smirked. "And you know it wasn't."

He smiled down at her, then wrapped his hands around each of her ankles and raised her legs once more, pressing them together. She hooked an arm at the spot behind her knees and he released her ankles. Her folds were pressed tightly together once more, but this time coated in a fresh wave of her arousal. He gave her a kick swipe of his tongue, unable to resist. She let out a yelp, one of her feet twitching.

Once he placed his knees on either side of her hips, digging them into the mattress to assure his balance, he allowed his cock to settle against her. They both gasped at the connection. He slid his cock up and down her folds, gathering her moisture, watching as a bead of pre-cum seeped out of the tip.

"Please fuck me! Please Sherlock!" she whimpered.

"Well, since you asked so nicely …" He parted her folds with his thumbs, and settled the head of his cock at her entrance, easing slowly into her.

"Oh yessssssssss!" she moaned.

He didn't stop until he was fully seated, surrounded by the delicious wet heat of her. He placed his hands on her hips and began to thrust, at first in a slow and leisurely place, but gradually quickening.

She was letting out soft little moans each time he entered her, causing a fissure of pleasure that he felt straight down to his balls.

"I want to kiss you!" she whispered.

Not stopping his thrusts he knocked her legs apart and they fell down to the bed, on either side of his hips. The angle he entered her changed as he shifted forward, leaning on his elbows. She arched her back, pressing up to meet him. They kissed as she draped one arm across his shoulders, lifting both of her legs to lock them behind his lower back.

"Fuck!" he groaned against her mouth. "You're good at that." He was entering her now even deeper.

She smiled up at him, looking rather pleased with herself. He kissed her again, thrusting as quickly as he could manage, until suddenly his thrusts stilled.

"No!" she cried, opening her eyes to peer up at him. "Why did you stop?"

He kissed her before answering, "Do you want me to take you hard?"

Her eyes widened. "Fuck yes!"

He smiled and gave her another kiss, before he reared back, but kept his hips locked against hers so that his cock stayed buried deep. She unlocked her legs, letting them sit loosely.

"That's it big boy, fuck me good and hard!" she told him.

"Saucy," he murmured, stroking his thumb up and across her clit.

"Mmmm," she whimpered. "Please?"

He chuckled, situating himself more firmly onto his knees before he slipped his cock entirely out of her, the tip barely sitting at her entrance for just a moment, then he surged forward, their hips snapping together.

"That's it!" she cried. "Oh! Oh!" She raised her arms above her into order to grab onto the edge of the mattress for leverage as he pounded into her.

Her breasts were beautifully on display for him, bouncing and swaying with his thrusts. After a time he looked down and watched his cock move in and out of her pink, glistening centre. Her glorious body was a visual feast.

"Close!" she moaned. "So close Sherlock!"

He could feel her walls beginning to tighten around him. He shifted one of his hands slightly so that he could stroke at her clit with his thumb, dragging it up and down and over and around it, one, two, three times.

She was moaning nonsensical words, until her orgasm coursed through her veins. Her hips rose up off the bed, pressing herself to him as she screamed his name.

He muttered a few distinct curse words, forcing himself to focus and not come quite yet, wanting to ride her through her orgasm. Her hips fell back down to the bed, she looked gloriously spent. He only managed one, two, three more deep thrusts before he joined her in the blissful oblivion of orgasm.

His cock pulsed as he came inside of her, her name a whisper on his lips. She gave a delighted hum. He opened his eyes, not realizing he had shut them, and looked down at her. She looked as if she had just been satisfyingly fucked. He preened at the thought that this was in fact true. She smiled up it him, knowing his thoughts. He slipped out of her, his cock giving the faintest of twitches at the loss of her wet warmth, before he collapsed down beside her, breathing heavily.

They laid there, gathering their breath. After a time Sherlock rolled onto his side and pulled her against him.

"Hi fiancé," she said to him.

He rolled his eyes, but the smile on his lips showed that he wasn't all that bothered by the title. "'Bout bloody time," he muttered beneath his breath.

"What was that?" she questioned.

"You heard me." He rolled her onto her back, covering her body with his own.

"Patience is a virtue, you know," she stated.

He scoffed. "I'm not a patient man, Molly."

She smiled. "I know." She slipped her hand down his back, not stopping until she reached his arse, giving it a tender squeeze. "Does this mean you want us to get married tomorrow?"

Her hips shifted beneath his, briefly distracting him. His eyes fluttered momentarily before he cleared his throat.

"If I wasn't so determined to continue  _celebrating_ I'd say we get married tonight," he declared.

She laughed. "I'm not sure Mycroft could have managed that."

Sherlock let out a sniff. "He's  _the_  British Government, of course he could."

Molly brought her hand back up, carding her fingers through his curls. "Enough talk of your brother … let's get back to  _celebrating_."

"Mmm … brilliant idea!"

* * *

 


End file.
